The vampire that can't kill
by Star Walker Little StreetRacer
Summary: angel once was a human but thanks to a vampire names darla he was changed in to a vampire and had a chance to meet his one true love that was a vampire named ruby daughter of spike and lexi even though her mum and dad hated angel they had no choice but to accept the fact that she loved angel and they would eventually end up together no matter what. but will angel find out the truth
1. Angel's Life

Angel's life as a human wasn't the best he had his father constantly having a go at him just because he followed in his fathers footsteps, the to make matters worse his mother called him a drunken whore which caused him to leave home and hit another bar.

At the age of 27 he met Darla a young lady with good looks all she said to Angel was

"I can show you a better life."

Unbeknown to Angel the better life she was on about was becoming a vampire and leaving his human life behind him.

After Darla turned Angel in to a vampire his first taste of blood was his little sister's which finished his change in to a vampire after that he killed his mother then seriously injured his father as his father laid there dieing Angel was gloating by saying

"I told you I would become something and I would be better than you."

After Angel killed his family he went round and killed everyone in his village.

After he was cursed and given his soul back he met a vampire slayer called Buffy Summers.

When Angel met Buffy they helped each other through thick and thin. After that they fell in love but they found the limitations of their relationship meant that they could no longer be together cause of him being a vampire and her being a vampire slayer.

When Angel and Buffy split up he moved to Los Angeles and got a team together. He called the team Angel investigations. He set it up to protect the humans from supernatural beings.

Watching Angel from a distance was his best friend Spike who also fell in love with Buffy Summers but the reason why they split up was because Buffy found out Spike was teasing Drusilla with blood.

After Angel fond out what Spike was doing he stopped being friends with Spike. Now every time they see each other they either try to kill each other or start a war with each other to see who the better vampire is.

When Angel needed help he always run to Willow cause she was always the best person to run to. Even if it was just for a chat.


	2. A chance at true love

One night Angel thought he would give his team the night off to do what ever they wanted. That night Angel thought sod it he'll go out to a bar and have a few drinks and meet some new people.

As angel hit the pub he spotted a young girl no older than 27, she had red hair, wearing black cloths and drinking what looked like vodka and coke. As Ruby looked round and she spotted Angel to her he was tall, mysterious and handsome.

Watching Ruby from a distance was Lexi hoping Ruby would never date another vampire and hoping her daughters secret would never be revealed.

Ruby sensed as soon as she spotted Angel that he was a vampire but as Angel walked closer where she was standing he sensed two vampires one was close but one at a distance. As Angel walked and stood next to ruby his sense kicked in there and then saying that Ruby was a vampire but the one that was bugging him was the vampire at the distance.

Angel said to the bar tender what he wanted to drink

"Can I have a vodka and coke please" as he said that Ruby looked round and gave Angel a smile exactly like her mother Lexi's.

Just as ruby started to talk to Angel her father Spike walked in and ruby spotted him as she was watching angel look round the room for the second distant vampire.

When Angel looks back at Ruby he sees she looks scared

"What's wrong?" he asks

As she focuses back on Angel's calming look she gives him a reassuring smile

"Another vampire just walked through the door I have come across him before and he gives me the creeps," Ruby says while pointing at the door

As the night comes to an end Angel looks at the third vampire and he knows it's Spike and knows how dangerous Spike can be so Angel offers Ruby his place till he know she will be safe from Spike's carnage.


	3. A new vampire discovered

Lexi ran back to mystic falls to see Stefan and Damon unbeknown she was followed by her long-term boyfriend Spike. As she went to see Stefan to try and get him to find Elijah cause her daughter had ran off with another vampire that Lexi thought was a threat to her daughter's safety not realizing that Angel wasn't the threat but in fact it was spike that was the threat to Ruby's life.

With Ruby being Spike's first-born he will do anything to protect her and make sure she is ok. As things go with Angel not knowing that Spike is Ruby's dad he sees Spike as a threat to her. Like Spike will protect Lexi and Ruby if Angel sees a threat to Ruby he will protect her.

Angel sees Ruby as a lover but she hasn't pick up on the actions he is showing by always protecting her from danger. When Ruby is out Angel is never far behind so if she gets in trouble or any danger is heading her way he is always there.

Ruby knows when the truth of her true parentage comes out that Angel will take it funny but it will never change his feelings for her even though he hates Spike.

If Spike found out that his precious daughter had feelings for Angel he would take it bad and show his true self and all hell will break lose.

As it hits day time in Los Angeles Ruby is in Angel's place sleeping before she has a bad dream and wakes up screaming, when Angel hears her scream he runs down to her to calm her down and find out what happened.


	4. The truth is revealed

As night time hits the city of angels Ruby wakes up to see Angel sat next to her on the bed, gently stroking her hair to keep her calm after she woke up screaming the day before.

As Ruby looks at Angel she sees he has fallen in love with her, just as she had with him, but she knew before she could even think about being in a relationship with him that Angel needed to know the truth about her, like who turned her on 1824 and who her family really are.

Watching Angel being all protective over Ruby was her uncle Niklaus, wondering why Angel was protecting Ruby and not Spike being as he was her father, one thing Klaus didn't know was in fact Angel and Ruby where in love, that's why Angel was looking after Ruby and always protecting her from danger.

When angel looked up from Ruby's loving gaze he spotted Spike heading to his office, so he looked back at Ruby

"Go back down stairs and wait for me there" he said to her quietly,

As she ran Spike pushed his way through the crowd of people just to get to Angel and find out why he is hiding Spikes daughter Ruby from him.

Angel was wondering how the hell Spike knew where Ruby was and why Ruby never told him that Spike was her real father was it because she knew he hated Spike or was it because she knew he would take it funny, the reason Ruby never told Angel was because she thought Angel wouldn't love her anymore.

As Spike left Angel went down stairs but he never said a word to Ruby, from that moment Ruby knew that Spike had told Angel that she was his daughter.


	5. The truth of a vampire

With Angel still not talking to Ruby she decides to tell him the truth about how she became the way she is, what she is and the reason why she can't kill.

"Angel I know your not talking to me at the moment but do you want to know why I am the way I am" Ruby said in a loving but understanding voice, as Angel looked up at Ruby he nodded as if to say yes it may help me understand you better.

So as Ruby started to explain to Angel what happened to her,

"It was back in 1824 and I was 27 years old, I was at work when my manager called me in to his office for the third time that day for fighting so he fired me on the spot, after I cleared my locker I hit a bar there I met a lady called Darla she told me that she could show me a new life but I didn't know she meant as a vampire, after she changed me into a vampire she took me to meet her boss, but when I refused to kill my family she changed them too and she used to beat me p cause I was a disappointment to her and she gave me my soul back so I couldn't kill" just as Ruby finished explaining she started crying so Angel gave her a hug to say sorry for not talking to you.

"See Angel now you know why I am the way I am," Ruby said. Ruby was still crying and angel was still cuddling her.

Watching Angel comfort Ruby from the dark shadow was Lexi as she was watching she thought well maybe Angel isn't as bad as Spike made him out to be.

Spike is heading down to Angel's home to grab Ruby but the one thing Spike forgot to factor in to his plan was that Angel could sense his every move.

As Angel sense's danger Spike grabs Ruby from behind and tries to drag her away, but Angel jumps up and changes in to a vampire, which is when Lexi jumps in and says

"Spike Ruby may be your daughter but she is mine too, if she is happy with Angel leave them to it cause from what I have seen he's not as bad as you made him out to be." As spike releases Ruby she runs straight back in to Angel's arms that's when Lexi turns round and gives Angel and Ruby a smile.

One thing Angel didn't know was who really kept sending the danger Ruby's way and who keep's trying to split them up.


	6. Darla's return

As Darla returns to L.A for revenge on Angel and Ruby, well mainly Ruby cause she refused to kill her own family.

Darla hates Ruby cause she has done so much to hurt her like refuse to do what Darla told her and she also took the love of Darla's life Angel well so she thinks.

As Angel follows Ruby while she's out and about, Darla is always watching Angel from a distance. Just to make sure Angel is safe but Ruby is not.

Cause Angel is always protecting Ruby Darla has not had the chance to kill the love of Angel's life and because she found out that Angel had fallen madly in love with Ruby it really up set her.

As Ruby hit the bar where her and Angel first met Darla snuck up behind her and kidnapped her, hoping Angel wouldn't come looking for her and save her life, also hoping that Angel would remember the love that they once shared.

As it comes close to the end of the night Angel starts to worry cause Ruby hasn't returned home but he knows he can't go out looking till night fall's over L.A once more then he can go and save the love of his life Ruby.


	7. Ruby's test

Once again nighttime hits the city of angels and Angel hunts for his girlfriend Ruby hoping no danger has come to her. When he spots Darla he knew that Ruby wasn't safe that's when he hears her scream from somewhere and it sounded like she was in pain

"Angel please help me I'm in the boot of Darla's car"

Ruby shouted

"Darla let Ruby go she is just a young girl she is Spike's daughter"

Angel said

"Yeah I know who her dad is Angel if Ruby loves you she would break out my car and run straight in to your arms"

Darla said and just after Darla finished speaking Ruby had fought her way out the car and back to Angel's arms

"See Darla Ruby does love me now drop this silly stuff and leave me and Ruby alone cant you see we are happy together"

Angel said to Darla

"Angel we where happy once what happened to you? Why did you split up with me?"

Darla asked

That's when Ruby realized why Darla was attacking her because she wanted Angel back so Ruby ran all the way back to Angel's office and sat there till Angel got home, When Angel got back he sees Ruby fast asleep in his chair

"How long has she been like that for Doyle?"

Angel asks pointing over to Ruby

"A while why who is she?"

Doyle replies

"That's Ruby the girl I told you about the one I love"

Angel says as he spots the sun coming up once again

"Doyle help me get her down stairs quick before the sun hits her"

Angel shouts in a panic

"What why she's human right"

Doyle asked

"No she's a vampire and I need your help getting her down to my place now"

Angel shouted, as they got Ruby down stairs Angel laid her on the bed and dropped off to sleep next to her cuddling her.


	8. Attempt two

As Ruby wakes up she spots Angel laying asleep next to her that's when she runs upstairs thinking its night time till she gets burnt and runs back down stairs screaming in pain. When Angel wakes up he spots Ruby crying in pain with a burn mark on her face he then spots Doyle with her and Cordelia aiming an UV light at her

"Cordelia what are you doing?"

Angel asked

"This girl is a vampire she is trying to hurt you"

Cordelia replied

"Cordelia it is Ruby Angels girlfriend yeah she's a vampire but she's Angel's little vampire she helps him at least he can be around her with out wanting to bite her"

Doyle said

"But what about Buffy Angel I thought you loved her and hated vampires especially after what Darla done to you?"

Cordelia asked

"I did love Buffy but then we found out our limitations which meant I couldn't be with her and I do hate vampires but I love the one you are trying to kill Ruby was changed by Darla in 1824 me and her want the same thing"

Angel said

"Angel help me"

Ruby said very weakly

"Its ok Ruby im here everything is going to be ok"

Angel said giving Ruby a loving but reassuring look as Ruby looks over at Angel she smiles and then passes out with the pain which is when Angel shouts

"Now Doyle"

As Doyle tackles cordelia and gets UV light off her Darla walks down the stairs

"Nice work cordelia you have done me proud"

Darla says

"Angel get Ruby out of here I will deal with Darla just get you and Ruby to safety"

Doyle shouts

"Darla why are you doing this for Ruby is an innocent vampire who I love where is the crime in that why cant you just leave us be"

Angel said as he put Ruby back to bed

"Angel I am doing this cause Ruby never did anything o told her too and she took you away from me that's why I cant leave you and Ruby alone"

Darla replied

"No Darla Ruby didn't take me away from you, you managed to do that all by your self you pushed me in to Ruby's arms now back off and leave us alone now Doyle get her out of here while I deal with Ruby"

Angel said.

As Doyle escorts Darla out of the building Angel stays down stairs and sorts Ruby out he gets everything he needed and placed it on the bed in front of him as he gently picked Ruby up and put her head on his shoulder while sorting out her burns.


	9. Love Forever

Angel and Ruby have a love that would last forever no matter what you put them through they would always survive it so far Ruby has been kidnapped by Spike but she has ran back to Angel's arms and she has been kidnapped and injured by Darla and she is still with Angel what ever happens Ruby will remain in Angel's arms.

Angel has been through so much to protect Ruby from Darla's evil charms again but that will never change the way he feels about her because in his heart and mind he knows Ruby is his one true love and she will stick by him and help him out and he also knows if he breaks his curse Ruby would stick by him not like Buffy who walked out on him.


	10. Darla's revenge

Darla's hopes of getting back with Angel have now been shattered because of one of her own creations now she must get revenge on Ruby even if that means hurting Angel to get at her rival Ruby but she will do any thing to get revenge.

Darla's way of extracting revenge on Ruby is by turning her best friend Elaina into a vampire but that's Darla who she really wants to hurt is Ruby but the problem is how will she get Ruby away from Angel long enough so she can hurt her.

Well nighttime hits Darla spots Ruby heading out with Angel for the night and they are heading back to the pub where they first met then Darla knew the only way of getting hold of Ruby was by waiting till Ruby went to the bathroom then bam Darla had Ruby and she will make sure Angel loves her again.

During that night Ruby said to Angel with their first kiss

"I'll be back in a minute I'm just popping to the bathroom"

Angel replied

"Lets just go home something don't feel right I know Darla she wont give up till she gets what she wants"

Ruby replied

"I know lets go home then"

Watching Ruby and Angel leave the pub was Darla thinking damn my plan has backfired.

Darla followed Ruby and Angel till they stopped at an offlicence that when Darla attacked Angel.


	11. A Second Vampire Discovered

When Ruby come back from the offlicence she spotted that Angel was hurt so she ran to him and placed him on the passenger side of the car and raced home.

While driving home she had one arm round Angel

"Hold on Angel we are nearly home"

Ruby said as she pulled into the alleyway and parks the car and spots Doyle stood next to the building

"Damn that don't look good let me guess Darla hurt him"

Doyle said while pointing at Angel

"Yep help me get him down to the house then we can talk right now it is not safe for me or Angel out here"

Ruby said in a panic while Doyle was helping Angel back to the house Ruby was locking the car up.

While dole was talking to Ruby she was sorting Angel out by getting his blood ready just to help him heal better.

While she was doing all that Doyle shouted

"Ruby a little help here there is a vampire here"

Elijah said

"I'm looking for Ruby she's my niece I won't hurt her"

Ruby popped her head round the corner and said

"Hey uncle Elijah come through and take a seat I will be with you in a min I'm just sorting Angel out"

Doyle said with a confused look

"You know him Ruby"

Ruby replied

"Yes Doyle, Elijah is my uncle"

As Elijah walks through he spots Angel and is happy Ruby has found someone that she can be close to with out wanting to bite them just as he was about to look away he seen Ruby smile at Angel then kiss him.


End file.
